Lagrimas y Sangre
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Ran, Conan y Kogoro van a una fiesta. Disparo y verdad. Pesimo summary, lo se, pero no se me ocurria nada. Es un ShinRan


Este es un viejo corto mio de esta pareja

disfruten

-----

Lágrimas y Sangre

El día de hoy, Conan, Ran y Kogoro se dirigían hacía una fiesta de gala en la cual fueron invitados. Conan y Kogoro vestían smoking negros y Ran vestía un elegante, simple y seductor vestido color verde pálido hasta las rodillas con zapatos del mismo color.

Al llegar, Ran había sorprendida, ya que entre la multitud…

-Yukiko-san! Yusaku-san!-Los padres de Shinichi Kudo, estaban en la fiesta

-Ah! Mouri-san y Ran-kun-Dijo Yusaku

-Y el pequeño Conan-kun!-Dijo Yukiko abrasando a su hijo ahora niño

-"Qué hacen mis padres aquí?!-Pensó el pequeño malhumorado

-Y que hace aquí?-Les pregunto Ran como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos

-Yusaku fue invitado por su exitosa novela…También invito a la familia completa

-Eh? Entonces…

-Pero Shinichi no pudo venir-Sonríe-Esta muy ocupado con los casos, eso me recuerda…Gracias Ran por cuidar de la casa mientras él no esta

-Y también por dejarle toda la materia e incluirlo en los trabajos grupales-Dijo Yusaku

-Eh?-Murmuro Conan

-No hay de que-Sonríe-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ese tonto que se le ocurre salir sin prepararse primero…Ese maniático de los misterios-Cruzándose de brazos molesta

-Si, mi hijo es un tonto…Y un tonto entrometido-Dijo la madre con una sonrisa

-Oe Oe…-Advirtió Conan

Decidieron reunirse en una sola mesa y comenzaban a hablar animadamente, excepto Kogoro que nuevamente hacía de las suyas. Estaba a punto que quedarse algo borracho cuando las luces se apagaron misteriosamente.

-Yusaku-Dijo su mujer mientras lo tomaba del brazo

-Tranquila Yukiko, puede ser una falla

-Ojala-Murmuro Ran

-Eh?-Dijo Kogoro al notar que su hija llevaba un broche algo brillante

-Qué ocurre padre?-Y se dio cuenta que su broche brillaba-Oh no…Lo sab…-Se interrumpió al oír un ruido y un fuerte dolor en su espalda-A-Ah…

-Ran!-Grito Conan

Las luces volvieron y una mujer grito: A Ran le salía un hilo de sangre por la boca y poco a poco cayo al suelo, le habían disparado en la espalda, no le había atravesado y no era muy profunda, pero si no recibía atención medica, moriría. Kogoro se levanto de inmediato y atendió a su hija mientras gritaba que alguien llamara a la policia y a una ambulancia.

-Ve Kogoro, nosotros cuidaremos de Ran-Dijo Yusaku

-Gracias-Se va corriendo

-Ran! Ran!-Dijo Conan a gritos

-E-Es…Estoy feliz…-Tomando la mano del pequeño detective-P-Porque…-Escupe más sangre-Logre mi objetivo…

-Ran?-Confundido y asombrado

-Yo ya sabía…Hace mucho…La verdad…Shinichi…Pero no dije nada…Para que tus preocupaciones no llegaran…Me lo dijo…La misma persona que te encogió…-Escupe nuevamente-Sabía que…Esta noche iba a matarte…Así que tome tu lugar…Tome el…Broche y…-Se queja de dolor-Así paso todo

-Por qué…? Por qué Ran?!

-Para que tu deseo de volver y atraparlos se cumpla…Además…Quería ayudarte en algo…Aunque sea un poco….

-Poco?! Llamas a esto poco?!!

-Calma hijo, Ran no debe esforzarse…

-E-Estare…Bien…Shi…-Queda inconsciente

-Ran! Ran!

-Aún vive, así que tranquilo

Pasaron 3 días, Ran logró sobrevivir apenas y el responsable fue un novato, un recién llegado a la organización por lo que no sabe nada de nada. Ran estaba aún en el hospital y desde ese día no había abierto sus ojos.

Eri había tomado el lugar de Kogoro de quedarse con ella en el hospital, por eso se encontraba mirando por la ventana preocupada por su hija y aliviada de que no haya muerto. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando oyó un despacio "Oka-san"

-Ran!-Grito feliz al verla despierta, tratando de incorporarse-No te esfuerces hija

-Dónde esta…Conan-kun?

-Él y tú padre llegaran en cualquier momento, siempre llegan a las tres…El tonto va a estar feliz de verte despierta

-Gracias por cuidarme Oka-san

-Por supuesto, recuerda que soy tu madre-La puerta se abre-Puntual como siempre

-Ran-Neechan!-Dijo Conan al verla despierta

-Ran!-Grito Kogoro corriendo hacía ella-Despertaste! Estas bien?

-Hai! No fue nada…Soy dura como una piedra-Sonríe-Hai Conan-kun

El doctor examino a Ran y anunció que podía irse en dos días y que podía andar por el hospital, siempre y cuando sea en silla de ruedas para no esforzarse. Ahora se encontraba en el jardín con dicha silla siendo llevada por Conan a petición de ella ya que le dijo a sus padres que quería estar con él a solas un rato.

-Es hermoso este lugar en verano, no?-Dijo con una sonrisa

-Oye Ran-Dijo Conan-Cómo es eso de que Gin te lo dijo?

-Gin? Ah! Te refieres a eso-Sonríe-Fue un accidente

-Cómo que un accidente?

-Veras, hace 2 meses, vi. a esos dos y me acorde lo que la Isla Tropical y cuando ellos me vieron, reflejaron en sus miradas algo como un triunfo y era porque me estaban buscando. Me atraparon explicándome que me necesitaban para atraparte y Vodka no se esperaba que me liberara fácilmente usando el judo que aprendí de papá. Escape y me escondí, ellos quedaron cerca mío y murmuraban maldiciones y…

-Flach Back-

-Esa chica escandalosa, te dije que investigaras de ella antes de atraparla Vodka

-Pero cómo iba a saber que poseía total fuerza…Gin, en verdad crees que Kudo este vivo?

-Lo sabremos con ella-Sonríe cínicamente-Esa chica es valiosa para él

"Yo? Valiosa? Y por qué suponen que Shinichi este muerto? Ah! Puede ser…Aquel día en la Isla Tropical…"

-Pero Gin, una cosa es que este vivo y otra que sospeches que sea ese niño de Edogana

-Se te olvido lo que Sherry? Al parecer, la droga produce que uno vuelva a hacer un niño y con ella sabremos si esa hipótesis es correcta

-Fin Flach Back-

-Logre escapar y para estar segura fui donde el profesor, pero no esperaba verte allí y al oírlos hablar de todo, comprendí que todo era cierto…Y sabiendo lo que temías, decidí fingir que no sabía nada, pero cuando ocurrió lo del broche…Decidí tomar tu lugar…Para protegerte

-No debiste! No sabes el tremendo peligro en el cual te metiste!

-Si lo sabía! Y no me importaba! Porque…!-Se interrumpió agachando la cabeza-Porque te amo…Shinichi…Te amo…-Derramando lágrimas

-Ran…-Se quita las gafas y activa su corbatín para hablar como Shinichi-Quisiera responderte…Pero no puedo, no mientras sea un niño…

-Shinichi…-Sonríe y lo carga para tenerlo entre sus piernas y abrasarlo-Shinichi…-Repitió mientras hacía el abrazo algo intenso e intentaba dejar de llorar, pero era inútil-Gracias…Por todo-Y besa su frente provocando que el detective se sonroje levemente-Pero aún te seguiré tratando como un niño

-Hey! No seas así Ran

-Gomen Conan, pero eres un niño aún

-Tramposa

Fin


End file.
